Joergen
Joergen Smoergen '(pronounced ''yer-gen), also spelled jOerGen, Joregen, Jöergen, Jörgen, Jorgen and Jørgen; was the name of the first horse Felix tamed in his Minecraft "Gaming Week" series MINECRAFT EPIC, which started in June of 2019. History Joergen was originally discovered in the first episode Minecraft Part 1 as a foal, but was tamed in Part 3. Joergen #1 was known for going missing whenever Felix left him behind to explore an area; the first incidents of this occurred in Part 4. However it was revealed in Part 5, that this is just a glitch, and can be fixed by reloading the world after saving. In Part 5, Joergen was equipped with the Leather Horse Armor. Death In Part 5, while PewDiePie was attempting to leave the Nether while riding Joergen #1 through a portal, #1 suddenly disappeared through the portal, glitching into the edge of the portal on the other side. Joergen, unfortunately, suffocated to death as a result. The 9-year olds later regretted making Pewds sleep in the Nether and telling him that he can bring Joergen there. They promised to only give Pewds useful facts from then on. Legacy Directly after the death of Joergen, PewDiePie built a grave for him made out of grey wool, with flowers and an item frame on the grave. Joergen #1 was then promptly replaced by Joergen #2. PewDiePie also planted two oak saplings in the field outside his house, with the intention to plant many more. However, somewhere in his future episode, he cut down the tree without realizing. it wasn't until he reacted to a meme on LWIAY that he realized he had cut down the tree and immediately logged back into the server and re-planted the tree. Felix constantly drops melons on the grave to pay respects to the fallen hero. In between Episode 8 and Episode 9, his grave tone was replaced with a golden one and at the end of Episode 11, gold from the underwater temple was added around the grave. In Part 25, Pewds dedicated the IKEA Tower to Joergen, Joergen #2 and Water Sheep. Later, the three were dedicated to the new IKEA Tower. Quotes Note: Joergen #1 had not been given a voice, so the following are quotes of PewDiePie talking to, or about him. *"Look, it's tiny horse. Hello tiny horse," (Pewds seeing Joergen as a foal for the first time in Minecraft Part 1) *''"I'm gonna ride this horse."'' (trying to tame Joergen #1) * "Take it. That's right, take it." ''(when feeding wheat to Joergen #1) *"Do you like that? Does he trust me now? Are we friends now? Are we cool now? How much wheat would you like?" (to Joergen #1 after feeding him wheat) *"Ey, ey, ey, ey! Did I tell you to leave?! I wanna ride you! Don't go away!!"'' (to Joergen #1 after he leaves) *''"Wear it, wear it, wear it, WEAR IT!!! JOERGEN! JOERGEN VA FAN!!"'' (to Joergen #1 when trying to put the saddle on) *''"Joergen, do not hassle with me. I have named you, you should be happy."'' (when Joergen #1 spins around in disobedience) *''"So I just have to harass the horse into sitting with me? I can do that."'' (after reading a tutorial on how to tame and ride a Horse in Minecraft ) *''"I tame! I tamed the horse!" (mounting Joergen #1 for the first time, earning the Advancement ''Friends Forever) *''"Aw-'''OOOOO!!! WOOOAH! Joergen, we're going so fast!"'' (riding Joergen #1 for the first time) *''"You kidding me? Joergen can't enter?! What kinda discrimination is this? We were gonna ride out in(to) the dawn like in Lord of the Rings!"'' (discovering that Joergen #1 can't be brought inside the Nether Portal because there's not enough space for him) *''"Joergen? (x3) Where's Joergen? (x2) JOERGEN? IT'S GETTING DARK, JOERGEN. (anxious breathing)"'' (after leaving a small cave only to discover Joergen #1 is missing.) *''"I don't know what you were doing, and I'm not even gonna ask you."'' (to Joergen #1, after he goes missing for the second time.) *''" *smack* *smack-smack-smack-smack* "'' (accidentally hitting Joergen #1 with a Diamond Pickaxe) *''"There's monsters everywhere Joergen, but as long as you're close to me, it will be OK, Joergen."'' (to Joergen #1) *''"No! Joergen! Get outta there! Joergen, get out! NO!! AHH!!!" (to a dying Joergen #1) *"Joergen was like a father to me. I loved him like my son. You never know when the ones that love you are gonna leave you."'' *''"If I die, fine. I can respawn. Joergen can't respawn. Gonna have to get Joergen #2."(PewDiePie announcing that he can't bring back Joergen back, and that he needs to get Joergen #2.) Trivia * Jörgen (or Jørgen) is a Scandinavian boy's name, and it is an equivalent of the name "George". * There is some dispute over the spelling of Joergen's name within the 9-year-old community. Some say the 'O' in the name has an umlaut/diaeresis (ö, as in J'ö'rgen), while others have proposed that the O has a slash/stroke (ø, J'ø'rgen). The letter 'ö' is used in Turkish, Azerbaijani, Turkmen, Tatar, '''Swedish', Icelandic, Rotuman, German, Finnish, Estonian and Hungarian alphabets, while 'ø' is used in the Danish, Norwegian, Faroese and Southern Sami alphabets. Both letters are, for all intents and purposes, the same vowel. It is worth noting then that because PewDiePie is Swedish, the more correct spelling would be Jörgen. * In an episode of LWIAY, PewDiePie revealed that Joergen is the official spelling. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqM2yrJd4hk * At the beginning of Part 20, a picture of Joergen #2 is shown with the text "In loving memory of Jöergen Smoergen II". This implies that "Smoergen" may be Joergen's last name, although it is quite likely to be a joke. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyG942-zMmg * A rumour is going around in the 9-Year-Old community theorizing that one of the two skeleton horses Felix tamed after killing their riders/masters is Joergen #1, PewDiePie himself denies this, repulsed by the idea, believing it is a disgrace to his fallen comrade. Regardless, he allows the skeleton horses to stay. One is later named "Dinnerbone" and is currently missing (found in the latest episode), while the other was killed by a Creeper explosion in Part 19. ** He did, however, spot a horse later on matching the appearance of Joergen. Whether this is a coincidence or another reincarnation is unknown. Gallery jorgen-mc-feed.png|Meeting Joergen #1. jorgen-mc-tame.png|Taming Joergen #1. jorgen-mc-stable.png|Joergen #1 in his stable. jorgen-mc-armor.png|Joergen #1 wears the Leather Horse Armor. jorgen-mc-death.png|Joergen #1's tragic demise. jorgen-mc-grave.png|R.I.P. Joergen #1. Grave11.png|Joergen #1's grave in part 12. joergengrave19.png|Joergen #1's grave in part 19. Screenshot_67.png|Joergen #1's grave in part 24. References Category:Allies Category:Minecraft Category:Characters Category:Introduced 2019 Category:Profile Category:Animals Category:Horses Category:Deceased Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:Bro Category:F Category:RIP Joegen Category:Emotional death